


in her own defence [podfic]

by semperfiona



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, Crossover, Gen, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Suicide Attempt, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "in her own defence" by Violsva</p><p>Author's original summary: </p><p>Susan is not good at sympathy, but luckily that’s not what’s needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in her own defence [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in her own defence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565879) by [Violsva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva). 



##  Streaming link (9:44) [in her own defence](http://podfidic.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20V%20Numbered/52%20%5BDiscworld-Hamlet%5D%20In%20Her%20Own%20Defence.mp3)

## MP3 download (9:44) [in her own defence](https://www.dropbox.com/s/viw367dt4bjmkc4/%5BDiscworld_Hamlet%5D%20In%20Her%20Own%20Defence.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
